1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a tubular support display system for displaying articles mounted thereon. In particular, this invention directs itself to a modular and prefabricated type tubular support display system which includes the advantages of simplicity of construction and packaging for shipment. Still further, this invention directs itself to a display system which maximizes viewing of articles contained thereon without distracting from the aesthetics of the viewed articles. More in particular, this invention pertains to display systems which have tubular elements interconnected to create a custom support structure. Further, this invention directs itself to a display system which allows for article support members to be mounted at any of a variety of elevations or angular positions relative to a support post, from which unique and versatile display structures can be created.
2. Prior Art
Display systems are well-known in the art. Display systems having support members which are tubular and have slotted through openings are also well-known in the art. The slotted through openings of such prior art systems allow for display members to be slidingly coupled thereto. Such coupling provides support against forces directed vertically downward, but offer little or no resistance to forces directed vertically upward and marginal resistance to laterally directed forces, whereas in the subject invention concept, the display member is clampingly engaged to the tubular post member, providing superior resistance to both vertical and lateral forces.
Other prior art display systems although providing for a slot support insert do not rely on a clamping member predetermined orientation for securement. Additionally, such prior art display systems do not use the clamping member in combination with restraining pins to increase the overall structural integrity of the display system.